Haru Haru
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Ketika kau harus merelakan nya pergi. Dan yang tersisa hanya kebohongan. Tapi itu menurutmu.


_Leave__  
>Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you<br>I was so wrong, forgive me  
>Ah ah ah ah~<em>

_My broken heart like a wave_  
><em>My shaken heart like a wind<em>  
><em>My heart vanished like smoke<em>  
><em>It can't be removed like a tattoo<em>  
><em>I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in<em>  
><em>Only dusts are piled up in my mind<em>

_**Disclaimer** Kishimoto Masashi_

**Haru****Haru** Momoyuki Yuka

**Pairing : **

Sasuke x Hinata, Itachi x Hinata

**Rated**: T

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Summary :**

Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu Big Bang dengan judul yang sama dengan judul cerita ini, Haru Haru (day by day)

**Warning : **

AU, OOC, mungkin beberapa Misstype, straight pertama, Inspirasi dari lagu Korea.

* * *

><p>Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apakah sebesar itu rasa bencimu padaku?<p>

Atau aku telah membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar hingga kau menyakitiku dengan caramu itu.

Kulihat kau berjalan berdu dengan lelaki itu. Entah sepertinya aku tahu dia. Mungkin seorang senior di tempat kuliah kita. Kuperhatikan gerak langkah kalian, ku ikuti seperti seorang stalker. Tak peduli apa yang ada di pikirang orang-orang disana, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kawai…. indah sekali langitnya! Itachi-san, kau lihat itu?"

tunjukmu pada langit biru muda dengan beberapa bercak oranye. Aku mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang kau sebut itu. Dia tak hanya refleksi diriku, dia bahkan nyaris sama denganku. Dia dan aku memiliku hubungan darah yang benar-benar sama. Aku benar-benar tercengang. Aku benar-benar tk percaya. Kenapa lelaki itu yang membuatku merasakan perih sesakit ini?

Apa kau sengaja atau ini hanya sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?

"Tentu Hina-chan. Mereka cantik dan indah sepertimu."

Ia meraih dagumu dan mengelus sudut pipimu. Kuremas ujung katun baju hitamku dan jemari tanganku mengepal keras. Jika saja aku bisa aku pasti akan membunuh lelaki itu meski dia kakakku.

"Arigattou nee, Itachi-san."

"Doitashimashite, hina-chan."

Ia mulai membuat kesabaranku habis. Kedekatannya bagiku benar-benar fatal. Hidung putih mu yang halus mulai menyentuh miliknya. Aku tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri. Ku datangi kalian. Tanganku mulai terasa ringan dan aku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Kujatuhkan pukulan tepat di pipi nii-san ku. Terdengar sedikit bunyi dari sana. Mungkin tulang hidungnya kini. Terserah yang ada pikiranku sekarang hanya Hinata. Dia milikku. Siapa pun tak berhak menyentuhnya. Siapa pun tak terkecuali nii-san ku. Kamu mendekat dan berdiri didepan Itachi. Kau menghalangiku. Kau membela Itachi. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kenapa kau malah.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Itachi-san?"

Sungguh kini kau mengelus pinggir bibir Itachi yang ternoda dengan bercak merah seolah itu adalah kesayanganmu dan tak pantas terluka. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Kenapa gadis yang sangat mencintaiku bisa memberikan perhatiannya pada lelaki lain. Aku kenal siapa kamu. Kau hanya gadis polos yang sangat percaya dengan cinta sejati. Dan bahkan berjanji setia hidup serta mencintaiku sampai kau berhenti bernapas. Tapi kenapa Hina-chan? Kenapa kau menyiksaku dengan cara ini? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu atau aku berbuat suatu kesalahan. Tolong jangan buat aku menjadi lebih sakit dari ini.

"Baiklah Hina-chan. Jika itu yang kamu inginkan. Aku akan pergi jika kamu lebih bahagia bersamanya. Sayounara Hinata."

Kuberanjak dari tempat itu, menjauh dari kenyataan yang dibuat oleh gadis yang begitu berharga untukku. Mungkin kau punya alasan atas kejadian tadi. Tapi aku rasa cukup dengan pembelaanmu. Sepertinya kamu memang lebih bahagia dengan Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyora Apartement, Room 8<strong>

Kulepas kemeja garis-garis yang terpasang di tubuhku. Pakaian itu kini tergeletak di lantai marmer setelah kubanting dengan keras. Beberapa hiasan meja yang berjejer disamping kiriku, ikut menemani pakaianku itu.

Praang!

Terdengar beberapa benda pecah belah hancur berantakan setelah amarahku terlampiaskan. Aku menjatuhkan diri tepat di atas tempat tidur biru tua milikku. Mata hitam legamku menatap langit malam yang sudah dihiasi beberapa bintang. Aku mencari benda langit kegemaranku.

"Kemana dia? Bukankah ini sudah termasuk malam, kenapa dia belum muncul" pikirku.

Bulan, mirip denganmu yang pergi dari hidupku. Jika bulan hilang mungkin hanya untuk malam ini tapi kamu, apakah akan menjadi milikku lagi. Kau yang terlepas dari genggamanku. Aku bodoh! Harusnya aku bisa menjagamu agar ini tak terjadi. Aku sangat tak berguna. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Semoga Itachi bisa membahagiakan dan menjagamu. Itachi… . kenapa ia yang kamu pilih, Hina. Dengan ini aku tak mungkin bisa melupakanmu. Apalagi jika kalian menikah. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Untuk apa cincin ini. Kulepaskan sematan cincin perak yang berkilau karna berlian kecil di tengahnya memantulkan cahaya bintang di langit megah yang sepi. Cincin ini merupakan hadiah dari hari jadi ku denganmu sekaligus cincin pertunangan kita.

Aku sangat menjaganya hingga saat ini. Tapi apa sekarang aku masih pantas memakainya. Kulempar benda kecil itu ke atas kursi kayu mahoni coklat tua di depan ku. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku ingin menghilangkan kenangan tadi. Dan aku ingin bisa menerima kenyataannya.

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you__  
>But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought<br>You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
>I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nagoya High School, 08.00 P.M.<strong>

Mataku tertuju pada jam besar yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah ku. Sepertinya keterlambatan akan kembali menyapa ku. Beberapa orang kulihat berlarian menuju kelas mereka karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Tapi aku tetap melangkah dengan tenang dan mencoba untuk menata hatiku yang hancur karena peristiwa kemarin. Desir angin membawaku ke tempat tertinggi yang ada di sekolah. Tempat dimana kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri disini daripada mencoba untuk memaksakan diri dengan suasana kelas yang bising.

Kuletakkan tas Rip Curl biru hitam di samping tempatku terduduk. Kusandarkan diriku di jaring-jaring besi penyangga sisi atap sekolah ini. Gelombng angin yang mendesau, sinar matahari pagi yang kuat menyengat tubuh sedingin salju ku dan kicauan burung seolah membawa ku pergi dari kenyataan.

"Sasuke-kun!" terdengar samar-samar suaramu, Hina. Suara yang lembut, sangat indah dan merdu. Kudengar kamu memanggil namaku. Kau mendekat. Ikut bersamaku, duduk disebelahku. Kuraih jemarimu yang sama putihnya denganku. Kugenggam dan ku bawa kau pergi dalam duniaku. Kau bersandar di bahu tegapku. Terhirup aroma violet dari rambut hitam kebiruan milikmu. Sangat kusuka. Kurangkul dan kudekatkan kau denganku. Kuhirup kuat aroma itu seakan tak ingin hilang dariku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Dalam hitungan detik pintu penghubung atap sekolah dengan tangga terbuka. Kulihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu datang mendekati kita. Ternyata dia Itachi, nii-sanku. Ia merebutmu yang ada dalam pelukanku. Entah apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ada apa nii-san? Kenapa kau kasar seperti itu? Hinata denganku jangan merebutnya dariku."

Kucoba untuk mendapatkanmu kembali.

"Sasuke, Hinata sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Kau harus sadar itu."

Itachi membentakku keras. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan membawa mu bersamanya. Kenapa kau diam saja. Harusnya kau memberontak jika tak ingin dibawa olehnya tapi kenapa kau rela. Aku berlari mengejar mereka. Kulihat kalian semakin menjauh. Aku tak merasakan ada pergerakan. Aku merasa tetap diam dan tak bisa meraihmu. Aku terjatuh. Aku terlalu lemah hingga tak bisa mengembalikanmu kedalam pelukanku. Maafkan aku, Hina.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Kau tak lemah. Kau yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia walau aku tak mungkin lagi bersamamu."

Suaramu terdengar sangat jelas. Napasmu berhembus kuat menerpa kulit telingaku. Semakin lama suaramu hilang dan napasmu lenyap. Kubuka mata dengan sulit saat bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir, berdentang. Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Sulitnya untuk melupakanmu membuatku gila. Dan mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri hidup hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Hampir enam jam aku tertidur disini. Kurasakan otot-ototku mengeras karena posisi tidur yang terlihat kurang menyehatkan. Kurenggangkan badanku, dan segera beranjak dari tempat ini.

Aku kembali melihatmu dengannya. Kalian sangat mesra. Amarah kembali mencoba mengendalikan ku. Tapi aku telah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Hina. Jadi berbahagialah. Aku mendatangi kalian dan berkata.

"Berbahagialah, Hinata. Maafkan aku tentang yang telah lalu nii-san. Aku sadar bahwa Hinata akan lebih bahagia jika bersamamu."

Kulihat iris amethyst mu menatapku seolah tak ingin aku pergi bahkan kulihat titik air mulai memenuhi bola mata indah mu. Tak mungkin. Ini hanya khayalku saja.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku tak percaya kau merelakannya."

Kulihat ia kembali memelukmu. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan yang terjadi antara kalian. Kulihat dengan jelas kamu menarik kerah baju putih nya dan menempelkan bibirmu dengan miliknya. Aku benci pemandangan ini. Aku mulai yakin, kaulah yang ingin ikatan kita berakhir, Hina. Kamulah yang telah membuatku membencimu. Bahkan semakin membencimu.

"Berbahagialah!"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan kalian. Perasaan seperti waktu itu kembali menyerang diriku. Bahkan kurasakan ini lebih menyakitkan. Dengan rasa benci dan dendam dalam diriku. Aku berlari menjauh. Jauh-jauh dari kalian, darimu yang menjadi orang yang sangat kubenci kini. Tetes air langit jatuh bersama rasa pedih ini. Semakin keras hingga aku tersimpuh. Hal yang paling melekat dalam diriku adalah aku benci kamu, Hinata. Gadis sialan yang membuat ku sekalut ini. Sepertinya kamu sengaja menyakitkanku, membuatku lemah dan menjatuhkanku. Kamu tak lebih hina dari para stalker itu. kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang berpura-pura polos. Sepertinya wajahmu itu tak serasi dengan sifatmu, sialan! Tidak, kau terlalu sempurna. Kaulah gadisku. Tak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Rasa benci ini bercampur dengan cinta yang melekat lebih kuat. Kuharap aku bisa tersadar dari mimpi ini. Bahkan kuharap ini tak pernah terjadi tapi itu hanya sebuah kemustahilan.

_If we pass by each other on the street__  
>Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to<br>If you keep thinking about our past memories  
>I might go look for you secretly<em>

_Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind_  
><em>Even smallest regret won't be left out ever<em>  
><em>Please live well as if I should feel jealous<em>  
><em>You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud<em>  
><em>Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened<em>

Sekejap hujan berhenti digantikan oleh hangatnya mentari. Kulihat sekitar. Rasanya seperti keluar dari kegelapan. Awan putih bersih menghias langit dan menggeser posisi awan hitam gelap yang tadi menutupi sinar mentari. Aku merasa lega. Suasana ini kembali mengingatkanku padamu. Saat musim semi kau selalu bermanja dengaku, bergandengan tangan, tertawa, malu, bersedih semua kita lalui bersama. Seperti memutar ulang waktu aku melihatmu berjalan mendekatiku dengan gaun sutra putih. Sama seperti musim semi pertama yang pernah terjadi antara kita. Kau meraih jemariku. Menarikku dalam pelukanmu. Kau membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku tetap ada dihatimu, Sasuke. Karena Cinta kita abadi. Walau aku tak bisa bersamamu. Gomenasai. Tapi kuingin kau tetap hidup dan bahagia. Gomenne."

Entah apa maksudnya namun aku telah terjatuh dalam indahnya waktu bersamamu. Aku merasakan dengan jelas kamu dalam genggamku. Kamu tak akan pergi lagi. Aku ingin waktu berhenti bukan hanya untuk sekejap tapi selamanya asal aku bisa bersamamu seperti saat ini. Aku ingin. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kurasakan kehangatan yang sangat dan saat kubuka mata ini cahaya terang menusuknya dan memaksanya kembali tertutup. Kupaksakan untuk membukanya dan saat itulah kau seolah terbang dan hanya menyisakan serpihan kenanganmu. Kau menghilang.

Lagu Big-Bang, Haru haru terdengar keras dari ponselku yang terletak tak jauh dariku. Aku terjaga dan kulihat telah berada di apartemenku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seingatku, aku bersama mu dan kamu perlahan menghilang. Suara ponselku semakin keras memaksaku untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Segera ku ambil ponsel itu lalu menempelkannya di telinga kiriku. Terdengar suara lelaki di ujung sana.

"Sasuke! Kau dimana sekarang? Hinata membutuhkanmu." Terdengar seperti suara Naruto, lelaki bodoh yang mengaku sahabatku. Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?

"Ada apa Naruto? Ada apa dengan Hinata? Barusan ia bersama aniki."

"Itu dia. Kata Itachi, tadi setelah kamu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Hinata pingsan. Selama perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, ia tak pernah berhenti menyebut namamu. Dan sekarang ia harus operasi karena penyakitnya, Sasuke."

"Penyakit apa?" tanyaku. Sejak kapan Hinata sakit. Setahu ku, kamu orang yang kuat. Dan kamu tak mungkin seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat kesini sebelum Hinata meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya." Aku segera memutus pembicaraanku dan mengambil jaket yang ada disebelah kanan pintu kamar apartemen. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Hinata. Tunggu aku.

Saat aku tiba di Rumah Sakit tempatmu dirawat, aku bertemu Itachi. Kami bertatapan. Kulihat ia membawa benda kecil berkilau di tangannya. Ia memanggilku.

"Sasuke, jangan berpikir negatif tentang Hinata. Dia hanya ingin kamu tetap hidup dan jangan melupakannya." Ia meraih tanganku dan memberikan cincin milik mu. Terlihat jelas ukiran namaku ada disana.

"Cepatlah. Ia membutuhkanmu."

Aku berlari dengan kencang menuju ruangan tempatmu berada. Kulihat Naruto dan orang tuamu menunggu disana. Ketika aku tepat sampai di tempat itu, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Ranjang dorong dibawa keluar oleh beberapa perawat dengan seragam putihnya. Seorang dokter pun keluar. Dan saat itu juga semua hening yang terdengar jelas hanya tangisan. Aku memelukmu. Tubuh lemah tak berdaya dengan jiwa telah terbang meninggalkanku. Tapi aku merasakan dirimu masih ada dalam diriku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau kini benar-benar meninggalkanku. Kau yang pergi membawa setengah jiwaku. Membuatku benar-benar tercengang dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta ku telah pergi.

"Maafkan aku yang telah berprasangka buruk denganmu, cintaku. Harusnya aku mengerti maksudmu. Maafkan aku."

_I hope your heart fees relieved_  
><em>Please forget about me and live<em>  
><em>Those tears will dry completely<em>  
><em>As time passes by<em>  
><em>It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all<em>  
><em>Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby<em>  
><em>I pray for you<em>

_Don't look back and leave_  
><em>Don't find me again and live<em>

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_  
><em>I can bear it in some way<em>  
><em>I can stand in some way<em>  
><em>You should be happy if you are like this<em>  
><em>I become dull day by day<em>

_Oh girl I cry, cry_  
><em>You're my all, say goodbye, bye<em>  
><em>Oh my love don't lie, lie<em>  
><em>You're my heart, say goodbye<em>

_END_

* * *

><p>Terimakasih karena reader mau membaca fic ini. Semoga bisa disukai dan kapan-kapan mampir ke fic saia yang lainnyaa!<br>Arigattou Reader. :D  
>Jika ada kritik, saran atau bahkan Flame, saia selalu mencoba untuk menerima dengan senang hati.<br>Ini merupakan kembalinya saia setelah hiatus dan fic ini adalah straight pertama yang pernah saia buat.

Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Buat yang mau review boleh kko.  
>Silahkan di bawah sini.<p> 


End file.
